Vespucci Boulevard
Vespucci Boulevard is a major east-west thoroughfare in Los Santos that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Overview The street runs from El Rancho Boulevard in East Los Santos to the Vespucci Beach Sidewalk in the west, passing through Murrieta Heights, La Mesa, Mission Row, Legion Square, Pillbox Hill, Little Seoul, Vespucci Canals and Vespucci Beach. The boulevard has connections to Supply Street, Popular Street, Sinner Street, Fantastic Place, Strawberry Avenue, Elgin Avenue, Power Street, Alta Street, Peaceful Street, Calais Avenue, Palomino Avenue, Ginger Street, Decker Street, South Rockford Drive, Prosperity Street and Magellan Avenue. Vespucci Boulevard also passes over the Del Perro Freeway and Little Bighorn Avenue and under La Puerta Freeway and Bay City Avenue. Description Vespucci Boulevard is primarily a commercial street in Downtown Los Santos, industrial in East Los Santos and residential in Little Seoul and Vespucci. Notable locations include the Mission Row and Vespucci police stations, the Maze Bank Tower and the Mile High Club. It is the largest street in Los Santos, surpassing San Andreas Avenue in length. It is partially based on Venice Boulevard and Olympic Boulevard, two major east-west arterial roads in Los Angeles. Places of Interest La Mesa *Darnell Bros. (corner of Popular Street) Little Seoul *2057 Vespucci Boulevard (corner of Palomino Avenue) *Arirang Plaza *Decker Park (corners of South Rockford Drive and Decker Street) *Dream Tower (corner of Ginger Street) *Kayton Banking Group (corner of Ginger Street) *Korean Pavilion (corner of Decker Street) *Los Santos Hoard House (corner of Palomino Avenue) *Sunshine Apartments (corner of Ginger Street) *La Puerta Apartments (STD construction site, corner of Calais Avenue) Mission Row *Mission Row Police Station (corner of Sinner Street) *Templar Hotel (x2) *The Vault (corner of Strawberry Avenue) Pillbox Hill *707 Vespucci (corners of Peaceful Street and Alta Street) *Hookah Palace (corner of Power Street) *Lombank Tower (corner of Power Street) *Maze Bank Tower (corners of Alta Street and Power Street) *Mile High Club (corners of Alta Street and Power Street) *Quik House (4 Vespucci Boulevard, corner of Peaceful Street) *The Emissary (corner of Elgin Avenue) Vespucci *Vespucci Police Station (parking lot entrance, corner of South Rockford Drive) *Venetian (corners of Magellan Avenue and Vespucci Beach Sidewalk) Businesses La Mesa *Ammu-Nation (325 Vespucci Boulevard) *Léyer *National Transfer and Storage Co. (12724 Vespucci Boulevard, corner of Popular Street) *RON Gas station (corner of Popular Street) Little Seoul *24/7 *Big Dan Vision Optometry *Blick *Digital Den (corner of Palomino Avenue) *Caesars Auto Parking (corner of Calais Avenue) *Look-See Opticians (486 Vespucci Boulevard) *Lucky Plucker (opening soon, corner of Palomino Avenue) *S. Ho Korean Noodle House *Save-A-Cent *The Bean Machine (opposite Arirang Plaza) *The Bean Machine (corner of Palomino Avenue) *Totally Wireless (opposite Arirang Plaza) *TW@ (opposite Arirang Plaza) *Yogarishima (corner of Calais Avenue) Mission Row *Cash Advance Loans *Downtown Liquor Deli *Family Pharmacy *Ground & Pound Café (corner of Sinner Street) *Limey's (corner of Strawberry Avenue) *J's Bonds (x2) *La Moda *O'Deas Pharmacy *Pipe Down Cigars *Rusty Brown's Murrieta Heights *Maibatsu Motors Inc. (corner of Supply Street) *Mexican and American (corner of El Rancho Boulevard) Pillbox Hill *Bar Fès & Restaurant (at Hookah Palace) *Bite *Cafe Morocco (at Hookah Palace) *Chihuahua Hotdogs *Fleeca Bank (accessible interior) *Frenchie's Restaurant (at The Emissary) *GoPostal (at 707 Vespucci) *Gruppe Sechs (at 707 Vespucci) *Hotel Wisdahl (corner of Elgin Avenue) *LS Quik (at Quik House) *San Andreas Parking Counsel *Spines Bookshop *The Bean Machine *The Bean Machine (corner of Elgin Avenue) *Post OP (corner of Alta Street) Vespucci *A&R Market (corner of Magellan Avenue) Miscellaneous *10 ATM's **Between Arirang Plaza and Kayton Banking (2) **At Fleeca Bank (2) **At Quik House (2) **Next to Digital Den (1) **Go Postal, corner of Alta Street (1) **At Lombank Building (1) **Between Look-See and Blick (1) de:Vespucci Boulevard ru:Бульвар Веспуччи es:Vespucci Boulevard pl:Vespucci Boulevard Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA V Category:Streets in Los Santos (GTA V)